Waiting for You
by kittycat69
Summary: One-shot. A friendly dance and a walk under the stars. Annie chases down love, while Auggie is left behind to wait. Hinted AxA.


**A new oneshot! Yay! Hope you all enjoy it! A special thanks to yukisadorablegirlfriend (who has been my amazing ff friend since before the dawn of time) and harrypotter202abc (my fantastic ff twin and crazy hp fanatic), i love you both to bits! As for every one else, please enjoy this new oneshot and please read/review!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Covert Affairs. There. Now you can't sue me. Take that!

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting For You<strong>

Annie sighed, dropping her pen onto the desk with a clatter. She couldn't focus, not at all, on the work before her. I was paperwork too, which was never enough to hold her attention in the first place. Jai, who was sitting at his own desk just a few feet away, didn't seem to be sharing this same problem. His pen was dancing across his page, and Annie half wondered what portion of the paperwork the tanned-skinned man was spending his time working so intently on, but the thought soon fluttered off.

With another sigh, Annie picked up her pen and continued trying to do her work. After a few minutes of rolling her pen between her fingers without getting anything else done, Annie was about to just give up completely when something landed on her desk. Raising a blonde eyebrow delicately, Annie picked up the folded piece of notebook paper, glancing around for the person who had sent it.

Nobody was looking her way, and it seemed as if everyone was still working diligently. With a shrug, Annie pulled open the note, scanning over its messily-scrawled message.

_Hey, want to go with me to the department masquerade dance tonight? If so, just meet me by the bench under the cherry tree when the party starts. I'll be in the silver mask._

Annie finished the note, looking around once more for anyone who may have sent the letter, but trying not to look as if she was searching the room.

Jai noticed her twisting slightly back and forth in her seat.

"Is something wrong, Annie?" he asked curiously, setting his pen down and turning to face his coworker. Annie jumped slightly at his question, and then gave him a quick shake of her head, quickly tucking the note out of sight.

"No, I'm fine," she answered quietly, turning back to her paperwork. But she wasn't focused on the paper before her. Her mind was still on the note, and who could possibly have asked her to the department dance. Mentally, she went over the names of the available men in the DPD. Many of them didn't seem very likely; all of the men who didn't know her very well would assume she wouldn't want to go or that she already had a date.

But, while the men in the department assumed she wasn't planning on going, Aelita was planning on attending; and she wasn't about to miss out on the department party just because she didn't have a date yet. She had earlier decided to go, even if that meant going alone.

Of course, now it looked like that might change. Sure, she didn't know who he was, but what harm could come from just finding out who this mystery man was? If she found it was someone she would rather not spend her night with, it wouldn't take much effort to brush him off and go back to her plan of being alone.

Now smiling faintly, Annie took another look at the note, then started to paperwork, meanwhile mentally planning out her new evening.

* * *

><p>A buzzing sound from Annie's purse had the girl quickly fishing out her phone, grinning when she saw who was calling.<p>

"Hey, Reva," she said, resting her free hand on her hip.

"Hi!" Reva said from the other end of the line, and Annie could hear the smile in the other woman's voice, "You ready for the department party?"

"Do you need to ask?" Annie answered, eyes sweeping around the courtyard she was in, which had been decorated with streamers and numerous paper lanterns in preparation for the night's festivities. It looked like she wasn't the only one ready for a fun night. The entire area was already becoming crowded with people, all talking and laughing as they met up with their friends and coworkers.

It was obvious which sex was more into tonight's dance, all of the women looking their very best in a sea of dresses in every color imaginable and all of them in glittery decorative masks. They giggled and chatted, comparing outfits and handbags, and dragging hapless dates with them.

The men were as colorfully dressed as the women, in outfits ranging from a simple dress shirt and slacks to full on suits, they too all in masks, though they weren't as magnificent as those of their female counterparts.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Reva said, recapturing Annie's attention. The friends then said their goodbyes and Annie hung up, tucking her phone back into her bag as she continued to scan the crowd, picking out people she knew.

She could see Joan over near the cafeteria in a deep green dress and beautiful, white lace mask, talking to a group of glittery women. Not far from them, Annie was able to pick out Arthur. He was black suit, accented with a simple dark green silk tie. He had on a dark gold mask, which was accented with an array of tiny, black jewels.

"Annie!"

Spinning around to see who had called her, Annie smiled. Reva was waving as she headed for her, Stu in tow. Annie waved back, waiting for them to reach her.

"Hey, Annie," Stu greeted with a smile, "You look very nice tonight."

"Thank you," Annie said, looking down at her dress. It was a backless halter dress in a deep red, paired with a red and gold sequined mask that was fringed in a solid gold border, "Reva helped my pick it out."

Reva nodded, also grinning. They had gotten their dresses together. Hers was a very pale pink, almost white, with dark pink trimming on the collar and bottom. Her mask was of the same colors, and edged with matching feathers. Stu had on black slacks and a navy blue dress shirt, paired with a black satin tie. His mask was simple, black with a navy trim.

"Hey Annie, have you seen Auggie?" Stu asked curiously, noticing one of their normal group of friends was missing. Annie sighed.

"Still getting ready when I swung by to pick him up," she said, "He told me he would just meet us at the party," she added, rolling her eyes.

"He's such a girl," Stu smiled in response.

The girls burst into laughter, Annie fighting back the image of Auggie in curlers and putting on mascara.

"Well, let's go," Reva said, tugging on Stu's arm as she pulled him in the direction of the building, where music could already be heard.

"I'm going to wait here," Annie said as the pair noticed she wasn't following, "I'm meeting someone."

"Ooooh, looks like someone has a secret admirer," Reva giggled, making Annie blush, "Well, we won't intrude on you two love birds. Let's go, Stu," Reva then continued to drag Stu off, tossing a wink over her shoulder at Annie as she went.

Once they were gone, Annie looked around again, searching for the man she was supposed to be meeting. She hadn't seen anyone with a silver mask yet, and now that everyone was pouring into the building, she was more worried she might just miss him in all the people.

"Excuse me, miss," a voice said from behind her, causing Annie to jump and spin around. She came face to face with a man she didn't immediately recognize, except for the glittery yet simply elegant silver mask. The rest of him didn't really give away who he was either.

The man had certainly taken the time to look nice tonight, dressed up in a dark grey suit with a white undershirt and silver satin tie. His messy brown hair framed his mask nicely. Hazel eyes smiled out of the mask at Annie as the man offered her an arm, "Would you care for a dance?"

Annie's eyes went wide as she recognized the voice and noticed the electronic cane in his left hand.

"Auggie?" she said, eyebrows moving for her hairline, "You're the one who asked me out?"

"Hey, we both needed dates," Auggie chuckled, giving her a wink, "And how could I not ask a pretty lady to the dance with me?"

Annie opened her mouth to say something, but found she couldn't think of a reply. Instead, she smiled, shaking her head in amusement as she took Auggie's offered arm.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"One of my many wonderful attributes, if I do say so myself," Auggie responded, with a chuckle, "Now come on," he said, still holding her hand, which he was now using to lead her through the crowd of people heading into the building, "Shall we go on a walk?"

"Where are we going, Auggie?" Annie asked. Auggie didn't answer, just tossing a cocky grin over his shoulder. By now it was completely dark, the multi-colored lanterns glowed warmly, making the area look friendly and inviting. The stars and full moon above added to the lighting and the beautiful scene.

Auggie lead the way around the edge of the courtyard, skirting a few couples who had also come outside looking for some fresh air, as well as a small huddle of rather dejected looking women. Annie could hear one of them muttering something about 'He doesn't know what he's missing' to another of the girls, who was sniffling into her shawl. Once they passed them, Auggie leaned over and whispered in her ear, "That's Jessie. She has a massive crush on Jai. Must have seen him dancing with another woman."

Annie glanced back at the crying woman, and then shook her head, returning her attention to Auggie, "So, what about you," she asked, giving Auggie a mischievous grin as she continued, "How many hearts have you broken tonight?"

At the question, Auggie's expression grew serious, as he playfully puffed out his chest.

"Hundreds," he declared proudly, a teasing grin splitting his face. He then turned in Annie's direction, "But I'm sure that's nothing compared to you."

"Me?" Annie repeated, eyes wide and a blush creeping over her cheeks, "I don't think I…"

"Of course you have," Auggie said, the pair now walking along the edge of the tree line, "You didn't hear the way those men were talking you back there? And how about Jai, eh?"

Annie sighed, looking down at the ground.

"I don't think Jai really likes me that much," she said, watching the edge of her dress swaying with her footsteps. Like a red wave, in and out, in and out.

"I think Jai likes you a lot," Auggie contradicted, "He's just gets…well, shall we say…_distracted_…very easily."

"You think so?" Annie asked, flashing Auggie a small, unsure smile. Auggie nodded, a smile of his own in place.

"Its so obvious," he said, turning to face the starry night above, the moonlight glinting off his mask, "Everyone but you knows he loves you," Auggie grinned, turning his head to the side to face Annie, "Everyone and their cousin."

Annie giggled, wrapping her arms around Auggie's and resting her head against his shoulder.

"Oh, we're hopeless," she said, looking up at the stars, "I'm in love with a guy who doesn't realize he loves me back, and you just love every pretty girl you can find."

"Well, there are a lot of pretty girls to be found," Auggie responded with a teasing chuckle. He then pulled away from Annie, grabbing her hand and spinning around so that he faced her, "There's on right here."

Again, Annie blushed, ducking her eyes downward. A hand on her chin brought her eyes back up to those of her blind companion.

"He does love you, you know," Auggie said gently, sightless eyes soft. A small half smile appeared on Annie's face as she gave a small sort-of laugh, sort-of sigh.

"Jai?" she asked, "But what if I like someone else?" The blonde haired woman looked away again, but a hand on her shoulder had her turning back once more.

"Well then, forget about Jai. But don't wait for the other guy to tell you his feelings," Auggie said, his expression gentle yet serious, "You know what's there; don't wait for him to make the first move. You go for it, and let him decide if he's going to step up or step aside," Auggie sighed, turning to face the side and then back again, "He needs to know that you want this too."

Annie got the strange feeling that maybe Auggie wasn't talking about Jai anymore.

"Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow," Annie said with a broad smile, nodding along with her words as she came to a decision. She then gave Auggie a smile, "Thank you," she said, "for coming with me to the party. And for talking with me."

"It's no problem," Auggie said, a soft smile in place, "After all, what are friends for?" Annie laughed, reaching up and giving Auggie a hug, and then a light peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight," she said with a smile, turning and heading for her car.

"Goodnight!" Auggie called after her, waving cheerily. He listened to her sharp heel clicks receding on the cobblestone walkway, and then sighed, his smile drooping as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Don't wait for him, Annie," he whispered quietly into the night air as he turned and started to walk in the other direction, "So I can stop waiting for you."


End file.
